


Adventures In Quarantine

by dontgoawaymad



Series: Casablanca Plaza [8]
Category: Mötley Crüe, Poison (US Band), Skid Row (US Band)
Genre: Age Regression/De-Aging, F/M, Fluff, Isolation, M/M, Non-Sexual Age Play, Quarantine, Skype
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-19
Updated: 2020-09-19
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:21:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26545147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dontgoawaymad/pseuds/dontgoawaymad
Summary: casablanca’s closed for three weeks, and tommy’s been bored since the beginning of isolation
Relationships: Tommy Lee/Nikki Sixx
Series: Casablanca Plaza [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1930267
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	Adventures In Quarantine

_march 20th, 2020_

_6:35pm_

***third person***

it’s been almost a whole week since tommy’s stepped foot in casablanca plaza. he knew he was going to be stuck in his apartment until april, so he decided to make the most of it. while he enjoyed the downtime, he’s worried about how losing his job for two weeks would affect him in the future. mr. aucoin isn’t paying anyone until they come back to work. currently, he was whipping up a few turkey meatballs and pasta for himself and his cat, mc. the orange tabby whined from his spot in the cat tree.

“i know you’re hungry, me too!” the cat meowed impatiently in response. “yes, daddy’s cooking the meatballs!”. tommy filled mc’s dish with three tiny meatballs atop some plain rotini. mc licked his lips at the scent as he hopped down from his tree. he excitedly trotted to his usual dinner spot and waited patiently as tommy bought the dish over. “enjoy, buddy!” said the owner, placing the dinner in front of mc. tommy was glad he wasn’t completely alone, but he still wanted some company. 

tommy grabbed his laptop and into his bedroom. it was pretty small, but he made the roomy grunge aesthetic work. “i need to call a friend.” he thought as he logged onto skype. he’s been working at the mall for so long that he has just about everyone’s numbers! so for now, dinner could wait. he clicked on rikki’s icon and prepared himself for the first of many endless talks.

rikki was in his and cc’s shared bathroom, as they live in the same apartment. tommy could only see the top half of his face, because he was skyping from his phone. his hair was flat and wasn’t sprayed with the amount of hairspray so excessive, that if it were made into a candle, it would’ve been lethal when burned. rikki was also wearing dark sunglasses… indoors, in the middle of the evening. 

“tommy?”

“that’s me.”

“how’re you doing?”

“i’ve never stayed inside for this long, like, ever.” rikki’s never home 80% of the time, either out working or partying. "yesterday, i learned how to make bath bombs!” he turned the camera around to show pink and purple bathbombs sitting on a paper towel. 

“are you actually going to use those?”

“these are from cra-z art, so they might have asbestos or something.” fair point, but cc might just throw all of them in the bath at once. 

“where’s cc?”

“outside, screaming at people to wash their hands through a megaphone.” tommy laughed at the thought of him yelling at passerbys.

“tell cc that once this whole quarantine thing is over, we need to get together!” tommy and cc spend most of their bonding time getting stoned and watching bad pornos. they never do one thing without the other!

“oh, definitely!” rikki turned the camera back to selfie mode. “now that i mentioned it, i’m going to go find cc before he gets himself arrested.”

“ok, bye!”

“see ya!” rikki waved before disconnecting the call. staying home for so long made tommy realize how much he missed his friends. he searched around for some more people online. rachel’s contact was right above rikki’s, so why not continue from there? 

rachel was sitting at his desk in the living room. like tommy, he was also calling via laptop. the lighting of the room made it seem as if rachel was in some sort of asylum. 

“rachel, dude, what’s happening?” tommy started getting comfortable in his own bed. the closer he is to a person, the more informal he gets. 

“nothing much.” rachel sat up in his chair. “well… except for the fact my mom tried to hoard beans at sam’s club, and now, she’s in custody!!” 

“i’m sorry.”

“i think she deserved it; stupid people do stupid things.” he shrugged.

“anyway, how’s luna?” at the mention of his girlfriend, rachel’s mood brightened.

“she’s doing fine!” rachel played with the chain of his nose ring: a habit he has whenever he talks about her. “i got the babe new horizons, and she hasn’t put her switch down since!” luna turned twenty four last monday, but wasn’t able to celebrate with her friends. 

“is she home?”

“she’s in headspace." 

"i don’t mind, bring her here!” like most of her friends, they fully support her regression, and tommy is one of them. rachel got up from his seat and grabbed the laptop.

“luna~” rachel sang as he set the laptop down in front of luna, “tommy wants to say hi.” luna was laying on a rug shaped like saturn. her eyes were half open, probably just waking up from a nap. rachel sat beside her and pulled her into his lap.

“happy belated birthday, luna!” he never got the chance to call her on her actual birthday, which he felt bad about for days. tommy was in awe at the sleepy girl in rachel’s arms.

“tank you.” she sleepily mumbled.

“good girl!” rachel smiled and kissed the top of his angel’s head.

“you having fun with rachie?” she nodded as she almost started to doze off again.

“still sleepy?” luna nodded again, this time, her eyes were completely shut. “why don’t you say bye to tommy first?” she waved goodbye as she snuggled into rachel’s chest. he effortlessly carried luna on his hip, despite not being much taller than her. how he bent down to turn the camera off without feeling any discomfort was beyond tommy!

_11:15pm_

by now, tommy must’ve called a dozen people! he looked at the time on the lower right of his screen. 11 already?! “guess i have time for one more.” he said to nobody. he found himself immediately staring at nikki’s number. should he even bother this late at night? he’s probably under a lot of stress with his zoom class of rowdy kids. regardless, tommy decided to check in anyway.

tommy’s eyes nearly sprung out of their sockets at the sight of his crush. this wasn’t the usual sleep deprived, “just taught 21 kindergartners” nikki. no, no no; this was _shirtless_ sleep deprived, “just taught 21 kindergartners” nikki!! he was only visible from the shoulder blades up, but that was enough to get tommy hot and bothered!! the color of his dark hair made his pasty, white shoulders pop! this is literally the worst time for something like this to happen!

“happy day six of quarantine, tommy!” nikki laughed. sweet mother of pearl, that laugh does so much to him!!

"so, uh, nikki… how’s it going?” he stopped himself from daydreaming about what the lower half of nikki looks like.

“my mom’s driving me half insane, but my dad’s denying that covid exists.” typical bill behavior. “last week, the kids were in hysterics. they thought they were never going to see each other again!”

“casablanca’s closed for another two weeks, and i’m not getting payed, so that sucks.” 

“in good news, i just found out we have a frozen drink machine!” nikki bought a mango daiquiri in a plastic cup into view. “it’s from 1995, but it still works fine!” he took a sip of the icy fruitiness. “i’m trying to figure out your mocha frappe recipe. i know it’s frozen coffee and hot chocolate mix, but i’m still missing something.”

"cinnamon brings out the chocolate.” suggested tommy.

“i never thought about that, maybe i’ll try it one day.” the sound of a car could be heard. “aaaand, that’s my mom pulling in. i’m sorry this talk was so short, but maybe i’ll call you again tomorrow!”

“thanks, dude, stay safe!”

“you too!” tommy loves nikki with all his heart, but he’s still completely oblivious. there’s not a day that goes by without thinking about nikki. but, tommy wants to stop thinking and start doing. the problem is that he can’t muster up the courage to tell him how he feels. he doesn’t knows when it finally happens, or if it’ll _ever_ happen, for that matter.


End file.
